


Liquid Heat

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexin' in the shower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For **dawnstarrising** , whom I've owed schmoopy Wincest to since her birthday ages and ages ago. This prompt of "Slick" for my LiveJournal **spn_25** table brought out just the right mood for this interlude

~*~

It's so goddamned hot in this motel that they can't sit still.

The A/C is on— if it even _works,_ and there's no proof of that so far. Shirts come off, then socks and shoes. Finally, they sit around in their boxers and sweat 'til Dean can't see straight and Sam's fed up. 

"Shower," he says suddenly. He stands up and offers a hand to Dean, pulling him off the bed.

They can't cool the air, but the water is theirs to control— at least until the 'hot' runs out. They won't be needing much of that right now.

Dean steps in, and Sam follows. The water streams down like summer rain, all surrender and bliss. They sway with sweet relief there under the showerhead, Sam's hands coming up along Dean's shoulders.

"Better?" he murmurs into Dean's neck, leaning around to see the response.

Dean smiles, eyes closed as the water bounces off his face and leaves glistening droplets behind. He reaches around behind him to pull Sam in closer, leaning back into him. With a slow roll, Dean rubs against Sam, feeling the response and listening to Sam's breathing grow stuttered and harsh.

Sam's arm slips around Dean's waist, clumsily at first, as he leans forward to suckle and lap his way up toward Dean's ear.

Dean stops moving— stops teasing— as the wet heat of Sam's mouth swallows up those barely-started ideas.

"Nnnngh…"

"That's what I thought," Sam chuckles against Dean's throat.

Dean turns his head, lips finding Sam's, and then his body follows, slow as a turning tide. 

The sweltering temperature of the afternoon is forgotten under the spill of liquid sustenance. Their kisses are unhurried, slippery-smooth to start. One soft moan and everything shifts— bodies growing taut and pressing slickly together. 

A little soap to ease the way, and they slide sensuously across the hardness trapped up between them. 

With Sam towering over him as they kiss, Dean has to tip his head back as he leans against his brother. But he's in the perfect position to reach behind Sam and tantalize him with his fingers, and to fit and thrust between Sam's thighs, surrounded by a delicious haven of muscle and sweet, sudsy friction.

Sam inhales sharply as Dean touches him so close, so just…almost… _there._ He struggles to keep his legs tight for Dean while keeping himself available for those lightly stroking fingers. Sam cants his hips back and throws out an arm to brace himself up against the wall, and the shaking starts in his knees and moves on upward. That feeling as Dean moves in and out below is so suggestive, so goddamned _hot._ Sam opens his mouth to Dean's tongue, the world narrowing down to the sense explosion of Dean stroking into him and his own groin growing _tight_.

Dean shudders suddenly and makes a noise in his throat. The slick warmth pooling between Sam's legs is sinfully sexy, and it makes him just— 

_"Mmmpphh!"_ He pulls Dean against him forcefully, grinding between their bellies as he spills out onto their wet, welcoming skin.

Dean leans against Sam, gasping, his head finding that space under Sam's neck. They tremble against each other as their bodies grow quiet. Sam holds Dean close, both arms around him, as the water beats down unheeded all around them.

Outside the air grows hotter, _sharper,_ along the dusty stretch of road that led them here to begin with... now entirely forgotten.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
